Love Triangles
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Wally falls for Robin, but Robin and Conner are dating. M'gann "deals" with her feelings for Conner. Wally dates Artemis in a vain attempt to get over Robin. And Kaldur plays mediator. Written for Lilandriss' Love Triangle challenge. Spitfire Supermartian KF/Rob Robin/Superboy


For Lilandriss' "Love triangle" challenge~

As with all of my challenges, I hope I do OK.  
>Uh, also (I really hate doing this, but seeing as this is one of my longer fics) could you review? Even if it's just "I like it" or something, but constructive criticism and what you liked, always helps a writer.<p>

Warning: Males interacting in romantic ways.

Note: Third person omniscient with multiple POV changes, and random stray first person thoughts from Wally lol. Robin-14 Conner-17 (physically) Wally-16 Artemis-17 Kaldur-17 M'gann-17 (Earth Years)

**I have now uploaded the sequel to "Love Triangles": "Makes Me Ill" Feel free to read that, when you finish with this fic.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I don't even own the plot for this fanfic!

Love "Triangles"

Wally strolled into Mount Justice, today is the day. He searched around for Robin. His Robin. Lately, he seemed to be the only person on his mind: Robin. Like usual, Robin was in his room. Wally knocked thrice: quickly, slowly, quickly.

"Come in!" The voice was excited, also normal for Robin. Wally opened the door open, and opened his mouth as well, however, he was stopped when Robin pulled him into a tight hug, "Wally you'll never guess what!"

"What?"

"Conner and I are dating!" Wally's mouth dropped open. Conner. And _my_ Robin. Dating. And I find out on the day that I was going to ask Robin out. Perfect.

"T-That's...great," Wally said this half-heartedly, or more accurately: non-existent-heartedly.

"Wally? Is something wrong?" At this point, Wally realized that Robin was only wearing a hurt look on his face. And it was not helping. Not at _all_.

"No. Nothing. Do you think, that um, I should ask out Artemis?" Wally asked he scratched the back of his neck. In a rather transparent attempt to change the subject.

"My god, yes! You finally figured it out! It was turning into one of those clichéd love/hate things. Though, after what happened in Bialya, I think we both know that it's really a love/love thing," Robin said, his smile was back on his face, but the hurt had not yet left his eyes, "Wally. If something is wrong you can tell me, that's why we're best friends."

If I told you, that would ruin your relationship with Superboy, and my relationship with you and everyone else on the team. So no, I don't think I can tell you, my _love_. "Everything is fine. Really, I was just shocked, is all," Wally said mechanically, automatically, he smiled. Robin returned this smile, causing Wally's heart to ache, because now, only Conner could make that smile go to his face without trying, "So, does Conner know who you are?"

"No, I'm waiting to tell Batman first. That reminds me, don't tell Batman, yet. Please, Wally?" How could Wally say no to the most gorgeous pair of eyes ever?

* * *

><p>Dinner was even worse than in Robin's room. Apparently, neither Conner nor Robin thought that Robin sitting on Conner's lap feeding him food would be annoying, or the fact that one of them burst out laughing every five seconds. Judging by the look on M'gann's face, she was just about as OK with Conner and Robin as Wally was.<p>

"Wally? Wally? Wally? Kid Idiot? OI! I'm talking, to YOU!" Finally, Artemis had snapped Wally out of his trance.

"Yes?" he asked dully.

"Pass the peas. I honestly wonder if there's any grey matter between your ears, or if it's just space for dust to collect." Artemis took the bowl from Wally's hands, "What's the matter? Run out of stupid?"

"Artemis." Kaldur's voice came through, smooth and deep, "I think that it would be best if you left Wally alone. For now."

"Fine." Artemis violently attacked the rest of her dinner and left in a huff, as did Wally and M'gann. Conner and Robin apparently oblivious to the discord among their friends.

"Kaldur? Are Conner and I _that_ annoying?" Robin asked, as he gently wiped off some potatoes from Conner's nose, Conner attempting to suppress a giggle.

"I think that Artemis was just mad that she was not allowed to bother Wally, or that he was not responding to her insults with the usual banter we witness. While M'gann and Wally are dealing with certain... _feelings_," Kaldur said, standing to remove plates from the table.

"Feelings for each other?" Conner asked, as he moved Robin off his lap, to help Kaldur clear the table.

"I would say, M'gann is dealing with her feelings for you Conner; while, Wally is dealing with his feelings for Robin."

"Kaldur, Wally is straight, about as straight as Artemis' arrows, _if not straighter_. He even asked me if he thought it was a good idea to ask her out today," Robin said, washing the dishes that Kaldur and Conner put in or near the sink.

"Then perhaps I have misread. However, both are dealing with feelings of love that are not returned, that much is certain," Kaldur said, turning his attention to drying the plates.

"So it's got nothing to do with us," Conner said relieved, placing the washed and dried plates in their respectful cupboards; stealing kisses with Robin here and there, Robin happily returning them.

"Alright, I think that Robin and I will go off to bed. Good night, Kaldur," Conner said, after the three of them washed, dried, and placed back all the dishes. He wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulders.

"Good night you two, do not stay up so late," Kaldur said.

* * *

><p>M'gann lay on her green sheets. Why? He just had to fall in love and it wasn't with me. She thought bitterly. Her green sheets changed to black, I wonder what I could do to get his attention...<p>

* * *

><p>Artemis landed on her bed with a huff. "Stupid Wally. Can't even return a simple insult." There was an obnoxious knock on her door, it was quick then slow then quick, "Who is it?"<p>

"It's me, Wally." She smirked.

"What are you doing here Wally? Did you get lost?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Why? If you wanted a conversation you'd talk to Robin. And if you wanted advice you'd talk to Kaldur. If you wanted to flirt, you'd go to M'gann. So, what are you doing here, wasting my precious time?"

"I came to ask you something, could you open the door?" Even through the door, Artemis could tell Wally wasn't joking about anything. She walked to her door, and opened it a portion, Wally's hair was messy, he was in his night clothing, shirt and boxers.

She icily greeted, "Yes?"

"Artemis. Would you...go out. On a date. With me?" Wally asked nervously, dragging out his question, staring at his feet.

"What? Why would _I_ go on a date with the walking blunder boy himself?"

"Because I'm asking nicely? You know as much as I do that in Bialya we had something. Something, _real_," Wally said, still staring at his feet, he was now blushing, his ears pink, and scratching the back of his neck.

"Alright. I'll go. One date, you better make a good impression on me Kid Idiot." She pulled Wally into a hug, he hugged her back, and relaxed slightly into the touch, and so did she.

"Good night, Artemis," he said huskily, kissing her cheek, before running off to his room. Artemis raised a hand to where his lips touched her skin. She blushed, and fell on her bed with a huff, a different kind. A content sigh.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was no better for M'gann than dinner was, in fact it may have been <em>worse<em>. Yeah, now Wally and Artemis were talking in hushed tones, giggling every now and then; at least at dinner she wasn't alone. However now, Wally and Artemis were together, Robin and Conner were together, and Kaldur wasn't looking for anything. Spectacular.

M'gann angrily stabbed her breakfast sausage, taking a savage pleasure when she heard it whine. When she had cleared her plate, she sent it rushing to the sink, not caring whether it had crashed or not. Which it had, not that she cared.

"M'gann?" It was Conner, she immediately calmed herself.

"Yes, Conner?" she asked as sweetly as possible, wanting to endlessly glare at Robin, whom was still sitting in Conner's lap, an arm wrapped around his neck. She took her gaze off the boy wonder and looked at Conner's eyes.

"Are you mad? At me? At _us_?" Conner asked innocently. M'gann knew better; she glared at the boy wonder.

"Please, Megan. I don't want you to hate me," Robin said imploringly, he even dislodged himself from Conner's embrace, to take her hand in his. His hands were so soft. Like a fluffy cloud... No! She was angry with them. At him.

"I'm sorry, Robin. There's nothing you can do." She forcefully pulled her hand out of his grip and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her team dumbstruck and shocked.

"Allow me to talk to her," Kaldur said first, getting up from his spot.

Kaldur found M'gann curled against a wall, her knees to her chest, and her head to her knees. "I don't want to talk, Kaldur," M'gann growled.

"Then will you listen?" M'gann lifted her head from her lap, and nodded. Kaldur noted the tears that already rolled down her face and the ones still rolling.

"I know it is hard for you. You love Superboy. You want to _be_ with Superboy. But he loves someone else. And he is _with_ that person. It makes you jealous. Angry, bitter, sad, and desperate. However, we are a _team_, M'gann. We will have missions together, and I need to know that your feelings will not compromise the mission." Again she nodded. However, his words were more venom than antidote as tears began falling faster.

"M'gann, trust me, I know it is tough. But you must move past it," more tears fell down M'gann's face, "If you truly love Superboy, you will be happy that he has found love," the tears slowed, "Whether or not it is with you." The tears sprang back to life. Deciding that words were now of more harm than health, Kaldur pulled M'gann into an embrace, patting her head.

"Do you really know, Kaldur? How hard this is?" Her words hoarse and slow, desperate.

"Yes, I do. Stay calm through it all. Remind yourself that he is happy."

"Thank you, Kaldur," she whispered into his chest.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that M'gann will be alright?" Artemis asked.<p>

"Kaldur's talkin' to her, of course she will." Wally reassured her by squeezing her hand.

"I feel bad...this is all my fault..." Robin mumbled, Conner pulled Robin to his chest.

"How can this be your fault Robin? If anything it's mine, I confessed." Wally inwardly hissed, so if Conner hadn't said anything, Robin could be _mine_.

"But I agreed to be in this relationship too," Robin murmured into shirt.

"Look, M'gann's just going through a hard time. It's no one's fault, alright? I deal with enough sappiness from this guy right here, I don't need the two of you at it," Artemis said, Wally kissed her cheek again.

"You love me being sappy don't you?" Wally asked teasingly. Artemis kissed his cheek and tangled her fingers into his fiery red locks of hair.

"Yeah, I do. It's sweet that you're only sappy with me." She pressed her forehead to his. Conner and Robin smiled at each other.

"What?" Wally and Artemis asked in unison, then giggled at the coincidence.

"We should totally double date." Robin said teasingly.

"That'd be cool," Wally said. More chances to break up Conner and Dick.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Really? Conner and I haven't even gone on our _first_ date, yet."

"Neither have we. It'd be great. Both of our first dates with each other!" Wally said enthusiastically, smiling from ear to ear. In reality, it meant his first date with Robin, not Artemis. Kaldur walked in.

"Kaldur. How's M'gann doing?" Robin asked.

"She will be fine; for now, she is simply dealing with her feelings, and is unsure how to go about them."

"Maybe it's best if we leave, for now," Robin said, looking from Conner to Wally to Artemis.

"Yeah! I hear that there's a carnival in town. We should go!" Wally said excitedly, jumping up and down in his seat, like a child.

"I will stay here, just in case the league calls us, as M'gann will be in no state to go on a mission any time soon," Kaldur said, taking a book from the bookshelf, and sat himself down on the couch.

After the four of them changed out of their pyjamas and into clothing that people want to be seen in, they walked to the carnival.

"We need food! Cotton Candy! No, a hot dog! NO! MARSHMALLOWS!" Wally said.

"Now, now, you can only get cotton candy you if you behave yourself. Now, hold my hand, you silly person," Artemis said, grabbing his hand.

"COOTIES!" Wally shouted, but he still held onto her hand, smiling a goofy smile.

"Wally, I don't think they sell marshmallows at this carnival," Robin said.

"WHY! Why would you say that! Everywhere should sell marshmallows! OH! A BIRD!" Wally said quickly, running off to chase the bird he saw.

"I swear, it's like trying to get hold of a five year old!" Artemis said chasing after Wally

"A five year old with super speed," Robin corrected her, as Conner and him too chased after Wally and Artemis.

"LOOK AT THE PRETTY BIRD!" Wally said, thrusting a grey pigeon at Conner.

"No more sugared breakfast cereals for you, Wally," Artemis wheezed out when she and Robin caught up to Conner and Wally.

"But they're so gooooood! It's like a sea of chocolately flavour! Hey, I know we should get doughnuts!" Wally said.

"Wally, you're on a date. Control yourself," Robin said, snapping Wally down from his high.

"Oh, right. Sorry Artemis. Sorry Rob, Conner." He grabbed Artemis' hand in his own. When Conner did the same to Robin, he felt a surge of white-hot jealousy, but ignored it.

"So, what ride do you guys want to go on first?" Robin asked, looking around at possible candidates.

"I thought we were going to get something to eat!" Wally exclaimed.

"Even _I_ don't have that much money, Wally." Robin smirked.

"Not a meal! Just a _snack_."

"A snack to you is meal to a whale," Artemis quipped, snickering. Robin burst out laughing.

"Fine! Just ignore my stomach. I brought a candy bar anyways." He fished around in his pockets, and took out a _Kit Kat_ chocolate bar.

"What about...That one," Conner said pointing to the tilt-a-whirl, he was apparently ignoring the conversation that had just happened.

"No," Robin said flatly.

"Why?" Conner asked, from what he saw, there was nothing particularly dangerous or frightening about the ride.

"See that Mom standing in line? She's got a kid. And that kid is going to start screaming about something while we're in line and we'd have to bear through it. No." Robin's prediction came true within seconds. Even from their slight distance, they could hear the child screaming at the top of his lungs.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" Artemis suggested.

"You sure your date can bear through such a slow ride?" Robin asked, eyebrow cocked.

"He's right," Wally said, throwing away the candy wrapper into a nearby garbage can.

"Alright then boy wonder, why don't you find a ride that accommodates all of us and doesn't have a bratty child besides you in line," Artemis said, her left hand on her hip, right hand in Wally's left.

"Rollercoasters," Robin said immediately, not even bothering to retort to her slur about him being a brat.

"Which one? There are many here," Conner stated, looking at the metal structures, that swirled and twirled in mid-air creating a variety of shapes, twists and turns.

"All of them silly!" Robin said, lightly slapping Conner on the shoulder then off with his signature cackle, he was off bouncing to the closest one, Conner, Wally and Artemis close behind.

"OK! Bad idea to go on "Neck Crusher" first!" Robin declared as he fell into Conner's arms.

"That's only because you _just_ past the 'You must be this tall to ride' sign," Wally joked.

"Let's get something to eat," Robin said.

"What about the other roller coasters?" Conner asked.

"NO! I mean, no. I need a break," Robin said, rubbing his neck.

The rest of the day was great. Wally won Artemis a teddy bear, and Conner got restrained by Robin when he almost smashed the tent down. After several kisses and hugs, Robin convinced Conner that he didn't need a teddy bear. Wally almost cleared out every food stand, along with his, Artemis' and Robin's wallets. Surprisingly, Wally had managed to find a marshmallow stand and did a victory dance when Robin saw it.

They walked out of the carnival laughing, all the way back to Mount Justice, Artemis clutching her new teddy bear, and Conner giving Robin a piggyback ride ("_Mush_!"). When they arrived at Mount Justice, all laughing ceased, Artemis dropped her teddy bear and Robin fell off Conner's back.

Batman. Glaring. At them. And Miss Martian standing beside him.

"I wonder, why a team of people fully capable of speaking did not bother to tell me where they went."

"Batman, we-" Robin started, but Batman held up a hand, signalling him to stop.

"Anything could've happened. Miss Martian was in no state to do anything."

"_Except tell Batman where we were_," Artemis grunted under her breath

"Leaving two people to hold the fort down, while one was unable to do anything. I am very disappointed. You will each receive a report with what could've been done differently, and my comments on why you did what you did." With that, he made a grand sweeping motion and left the team alone.

"You told him!" Wally asked indignantly, turning on the Martian.

"You left me no choice," she said indignantly.

"How so?" Artemis asked, picking up her teddy bear, she too rounded on M'gann.

"Megan, if you're really that angry with us, why didn't you _tell_ us! I'm sure we'd work something out," Robin said, his arms outstretched, "Calling Batman was overkill."

Tears rolled down her face, she looked at her shoes in shame, "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. But after hearing Kaldur tell me that you went out on a _date_. I was just so angry and jealous and _alone_. I-I'm s-so sorry."

"Megan, be honest, what did you think you'd accomplish telling Batman that we were out?" Conner finally spoke, M'gann snapped her head up.

"I-I don't know. It was just so relieving to tell him..."

"Which brings us back to my original point: Why didn't you just _tell_ us? We can work something out. I know it," Robin said, M'gann fell to her knees, causing everyone to huddle around her.

"I-I-I'm _so_ sorry I don't know how I can make it up to you..."

"For starters you could not tell Batman if we're sneaking out on a date, which we weren't even doing," Wally said.

"Yeah, we told Kaldur."

"I'm sorry," M'gann whispered.

"It's okay, just, tell us the next time you're upset. We might be able to help you," Robin said.

"Right, I'll go make dinner now, then," she said getting up, but her knees, still weak, she fell over, Artemis catching her.

"Perhaps it would be better if Robin cooked tonight." Kaldur's voice surprised them all.

* * *

><p>A year. A year ago that had happened. Artemis left the team when she and Wally broke up, saying that Wally's thoughts were always with someone else. Red Arrow has since joined the team. Conner and Robin, however were still going strong. They had their fights, but they were still 'together.' It was obvious to all but to the both of them, it seemed like they were drifting further and further apart daily.<p>

Even at meal times, Robin no longer sat on Conner's lap, they didn't even hold hands at the table or in public. Their kisses and even their hugs were few and far in between. Scratch that, they aren't even together. They just shared a room. No humane person would break up people because they simply wanted to. No, an outside person broke people up because neither was _happy_.

Conner and Robin were sitting alone at the table, both minding their own business, Conner with his cereal and Robin with his pancakes.

"Morning," M'gann said briskly.

"Hi." Came the dull drone from the both of them, neither bothering to look up.

"Are the two of you having problems?" M'gann asked innocently, taking the seat across from the 'love' birds.

"No," they both said immediately, but under M'gann's sceptical look, "Yes."

"Would you like to share?" M'gann knew they wouldn't immediately share, but asking them was worth a shot.

"Robin says I'm too clingy."

"Conner says I'm too secretive."

After the initial shock of them actually saying what was wrong wore off, "Alright. Now, Conner, let's start with you. Why do you think Robin's too secretive?" Conner looked aghast at sharing his thoughts.

"I still don't know what your eyes look like..." Conner mumbled. M'gann gasped.

"Robin! It's been a year and you still haven't shown him?" Robin crossed his arms defensively over his chest and flushed.

"Well, I'm sorry! But after that mole/traitor fiasco Batman forbade me from telling anyone anything," Robin said to his pancakes.

"It's always 'Batman forbade me from this!' 'Batman said not to do that!' Robin! You're your own person! Try doing something impulsive! Do something that you want to do!" Conner said angrily, trying to look into Robin's shades, with no avail.

"I already took the risk of going out with you Conner," Robin whispered, he looked smaller every sentence he said, every sentence he heard.

"RISK!" Conner shouted angrily, "WHAT RISK?"

"I think the risk of you flipping over the table," Wally said suddenly, walking into the kitchen, sitting next to M'gann.

"Wally. I'm trying to help them. Could you come back later?" M'gann asked.

"If either one of them gets out of control, I need to get you out of here. I heard Conner from my room. That's gotta mean something," Wally said. M'gann looked at Robin and Conner. Both nodded at the chance they might get out of control.

"Alright. We've heard Conner's side. Robin. What's prompted you to say Conner is too 'clingy'?"

"Wait. You're arguing because Conner is too clingy!" Wally interjected, earning him a glare from Robin, "Sorry."

"I'm sorry that I'm so secretive; but, I need space. And every time I drop something, I don't need you run to the door, smash it down and ask if everything is alright. I can take care of myself," Robin said quietly, still talking to his pancakes.

"I just want to make sure you're OK. I want to protect you." Conner said, cupping Robin's face, forcing Robin to look at him. Conner's eyes bore into Robin's sunglasses. Wally secretly glared at Conner.

"Thank you. But I need no protection. I really appreciate it Conner, but tell me: when was the last time you felt something for me when we kissed? Or hugged? Or even when we were just talking? I love you, Conner. But I think that neither of us were ready for a relationship," Robin said, removing Conner's warm hand from his face, "M'gann, Wally. Could you look away for a moment?" Both turned around. Robin removed his sunglasses, bright blue eyes looked into bright blue eyes. Robin grabbed Conner's face and kissed him, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," Conner whispered back, Robin replaced his sunglasses.

"It's OK guys. You can turn around now."

"Are you guys going to be OK?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, we're going to be just fine," Conner said, smiling.

"But we're taking a break," Robin said, he too was smiling.

"Then why are you smiling?" Wally asked.

"Because, we're both fine with it." Robin cleared his plate of pancakes, Conner his bowl from cereal.

"Are you really?" M'gann asked.

"Of course not. But they accept it," Wally said.

* * *

><p>Six months, it's been another six months. He decided that since Robin needed his space, he would give him it. Though, he has waited long enough, Robin deserves to know his feelings. Today is the day! Hopefully Robin hasn't fallen in love with someone else already. Wally knocked on Robin's door.<p>

"Come in." Came the usual reply, though, it was exceedingly happy. Wally opened the door. Robin was sitting on his bed, playing with his laptop; good, that meant he was happy.

"Robin. I-I have a confession." Wally sat down on the foot of the bed, staring at the wall opposite of him, rather than at Robin.

"Yes?"

"Robin. I- You're my best friend, right?" Wally asked.

"Obviously," Robin smirked.

"And I watched yours and Conner's relationship fall apart. I comforted you, throughout the entire time." Wally finally tore his gaze from the wall to look at Robin.

"Wally," Robin snapped, he's been doing that lately, "Where are you going with this?"

"I-I love you." Wally's heart was racing.

"Seriously, where are you going with this?" Robin asked shortly.

"I. Love. You," Wally said. Robin cleared his throat.

"Oh..." Wally's heart stopped. Crap. Too early, still! He waited for more than 18 months. Not the reaction he was hoping for. Robin closed his laptop and put it off to the side.

"Oh..." Wally reiterated, "I see, I'm sorry, should I have waited longer?"

"No. It's not you waiting. I realize that you've waited long enough." Robin crawled closer to Wally, placing his head on Wally's broad shoulders.

"What?" Wally asked, dumbfounded, if not that, then what?

"Kaldur told me what you were going to say that day. The day Conner and I started going out. I also saw the scathing looks you gave to Conner. I really like you, Wally."

"I haven't heard that before," Wally muttered under his breath.

"Listen to me, I mean it. I really like you, too. I think that's a part of the reason for my falling out with Conner, I kept thinking how you were doing. But if we broke up, I don't think that I could handle it. I barely took my break up with Conner. You saw me," Robin whispered.

"He seemed to get over it quickly." M'gann and Conner began dating shortly afterwards, Conner looking happier than ever in six months.

"No. If you saw the way he _really_ acted, you'd see he took it harder than I did."

"Um...So, you really don't want to give us a shot? Really? Because I've been saving some special firsts for you," Wally said, blushing wildly, and scratching the back of his head.

"Don't try to dissuade me, Wally. I'm standing firm in this. Not while we are a team and best friends. I don't want simple things to break us up and tear apart our friendship."

"Robin, no matter what happens to us, we will _always_ be best friends. And I will always be there to comfort you. You know you can always cry on my shoulders." Wally said. Crap he was being a sap. Will Robin remember that he's only sappy to people he loves?

"Wally. You're being sappy." Yes, yes he did. Robin wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, forcing Wally to look into Robin's face.

"Y-yes?" Wally asked nervously. A mischievous smile spread across Robin's face, as he shifted to sit on Wally's lap.

"I don't want you to feel like the rebound," Robin whispered huskily.

"How could I be rebound, when I've been waiting for all this time?" Robin smashed their lips together, Robin's lips were soft and tasted like chocolate chip cookies.

"Wally," Robin whispered, his breath ghosting Wally's lips, "I don't think I can do this." He pulled himself off of Wally.

"Am I that bad?" Wally asked torn between joking about it and being serious.

"N-no, not that. I just. I think I need more time." Wally fell back on the bed.

"More time? Take as much as you need boy wonder," Wally said sarcastically, albeit, more out of insecurity than actual frustration.

"Wally. I'm serious, if you can't even give me a couple of days maybe we _shouldn't-_"

Wally immediately sat back up words flying off his tongue, "No! I'm sorry. It's just that I feel I've waited long enough..."

Robin cupped Wally's face, and pulled off his sunglasses. "Wally, I really want us to work. But I need to set certain affairs in order."

"You mean Batman?" Wally asked jokingly, gently punching Robin.

"Yes, I mean Batman, Conner still won't tell me what he did to him. I don't want the same to happen to you."

"Love hurts," Wally sighed heavily.

Robin placed a wet kiss to his forehead. "But it's the best thing of your life."

* * *

><p>Crap ending for the win xD I hope I conveyed all the feelings properly, I've never been jealous of someone's love, so I can't really speak for it...Nor have I ever really fallen in love...<p>

Erm, I hope I did alright (Again, xD) I know that writing romance is not the best thing I have going for me, so I hope I did OK (Hence the reason my profile is spammed with Romance stories, I need to improve)

Thanks for reading! I hope I did alright with this challenge, and that I showed off the triangles well (Artemis/Wally/Robin; Wally/Robin/Conner; Robin/Conner/M'gann) poor Robin, he's in all of the triangles =O As friend pointed out: "It's not really a love triangle, more like a love pentagon...or polygon..."


End file.
